fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight Magi
The is the name that's collectively used to refer to an number of knightly orders throughout the Eurasia continent. Havings its origins rooted in myths and legends, the Knight Magi are conisdered the best defense against the forces that wish to destroy them, or against any enemy. While they're called the Knight Magi collectively, it may not always be used individually. For ezample, the Knights Magi of Athens may be called that, but the Grand Knights of Athens are always referred as simply the Grand Knights, and considered to be superior to most Knight Magi of other kingdoms. History 10,000 Years Ago before The Knight Magi were formed during the early years of the Great War 10,000 years before the where the Daedra began their invasion onto Eurasia. To combat this invasion, the Fairies was able to stop the battles between the humans, fairies, jötnar and the Albions, and united as a allied force against the Daedra. To compensate humanity for the lack of magical capability unlike the other races, Eurasia gifted a selected group of individuals magical power, lead by Hyland were then called the Knight Magi. The Knight Magi fought alongside the albions, jötnar and the fairies in defeating the Daedra. However, the knights then lost their leader Hyland to Satanachia, one of the Ten Archdemons. The loss of their leader was nothing but short after a new knight rose up to take his place, Sir Ector followed Hyland's footsteps and lead the Knight Magi against the Daedra. Eventually, selection of leaderships was formed with ranks in the organization. For 3,000 years, the Knight Magi had defended the kingdom of Hyland and its royal family up to the defeat of the Daedra when kign Ambrosia Hyland sealed them away, with the help of the other races, ending the 3,000 year conflict. Even after the war, the Knight Magi continued to served the kingdom of Hyland. Members Knights Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse The , also referred as the or the were a knightly order composing of four of the most powerful Knight Magi on Eurasia. Highly skillful and deadly in their signature magics, it was foretold by the Oracle of Delphi, and that recorded in the Book of Revelations that a war, the Apocalypse would start with the four Horsemen fighting agaisnt each other, bringing turmoil and chaos. It was also revealed the evil witch Salem would become one of the catalysts of the Apocalypse. Despite their revered nature as knights, valiant warriors fighting peace and justice, they were branched criminals after each one of them commited a sinful crime, such as Adam Warlock's participation in the death of Arthur Britannia, and War apparently being the culprit who began the Eurodon Civil War itself. Due to the four being branched as traitors, and marked for death by the Magi Order, they fled the continent and went into hide across Earth Land. Ranks & Positions Grandmasters The , sometimes stylized as Grand Master or Chiefmaster, is an uncommon rank in the Knight Magi knightly orders in the kingdoms. While it was formally used to refer to Hyland, the legendary king-hero in Eurasian mythology, Grandmaster is rarely used by the kingdom of Hyland, and other kingdoms. However, in the kingdom of Athens, it's used for the leader of the Grand Knights of Athens. Athens In Athens, the title of Grandmaster of the Grand Knights is the highest ranking, authorirty Grand Knight, often being the ruling monarch. As such, Charlemagne and those before him had always been Grandmasters. Category:Organization